The Warrior
by AzmarieLeeLee
Summary: Between T and M maybe a little more M rated so be warned! A girl Named Andi has had a hard life both parents dying in her nursery by a mysterious fire and is trained to be a hunter by her uncle. I suck at summary's sorry.
1. 22 years ago

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL AT ALL!!!!!

Warning: Blood, and Gory and more

(22 years ago)

A woman came into her little girl's nursery, the women had black hair and Gray eyes and had a slim figure and looked in her twenty. Next to her brother had black hair with gray eyes too, he looked 20 too, and he also had some mussel. In his arms were a half Siberian husky and half wolf (He might be something else to in the future HINT). He had a dark gray coat, White belly and muzzle and black paws, he was 6 months old.

The women looked in the crib to find her little girl looking at her smiling. The mother smiled and cooed at her daughter looking at her closely. Her daughter had big dark gray eyes, her eyes made her look so innocent (I know it's weird but those could come in handy in the future. LOL). She had her wavy black hair and she was a little tan and was about 6 months old. While she was looking at her little girl her brother came next to her and looked at his nease and smiled. He then put the puppy on the bed next to his nesses feet. The dog became curious and went up to the little baby girls face and sniffed her a few times and then started to lick her. While the pup was licking her, the little girl started laughing and the dog wagged is tail and started barking happily.

The man and women laughed together. "Looks like Andi and the pup are already getting along very well" Said the women. "I told you she would love it Sarah," the man said grinning at his sister. "Yeah, Yeah don't rub it in Devin" The women now named Melanie said punching her brothers arm playfully smiling. " I still can't believe you named her Andi." "Well it was ether Cassie and or tom." " Tom? What the hell is wrong with you!? TOM!!!" " I knew you would act like this that's why I named her Andi, after our great grandmother." " Thank God too." Devin whispered to him self. Then he smiled " Andi Lee Serna." When he said Andi's name Andi looked at her uncle smiling and started giggling. All right it's time to let Andi sleep, Devin get the pup and let's go." Devin picked up the pup and looked at him smiling. " You're going to take care of her right pup?" The puppy looked at him barked and started licking him. Devin smiled and petted him on the head. Sarah looked at the pup " We should make up a name before we leave Andi to her nap." Devin looked at her intensely. " OK! You can name him." " Don't you mean me and Andi.?" " Andi can't speak idiot." "But she can make noises and faces to show if she likes it or not." Devin looked at Andi and said " You want to name him don't you my little warrior.?" Andi started giggling. "Why did you call her warrior?" Sarah asked looking at her brother.

" That what Andi means Female/Male warrior." "Oh…" " You mean you picked a name without knowing what it means?...." "…Shut up." Devin shucks his head and looked at Andi " How about we name the dog…Scar?" Andi looked at him weirdly " Ok. NO scar. Jacob?" Andi looked at him with a face that said ' Where the hell did you come up with these names? Are you stupid?' " Fine, Fine. How about Hunter?" Andi looked at smiling and giggling and she started clapping. "Looks like I there is a winner Hunter it is how about that pup?" Hunter started barking and waggling his tail. Sarah and Devin started laughing.

Then Devin gave Andi a kiss and put hunter next to her face and he licked her cheek. Andi giggled. Then Devin and Hunter went out of the nursery. Sarah smiled and went to her baby girl " Night Andi" and kissed her head. Before she left there was a knock on the nursery door and there she saw here husband Mark. She smiled and went up to him kissing his cheek. " Hey Hun" Sarah smiled at him. Mike hugged her "Hey babe." Then he went to his baby girl. " Hey baby girl. How are you?" Andi looked at him with her sleepy eyes and smiled. "Good Night baby girl" and he kissed her forehead. He took his wife to there bed room and laid her down. " You should get some rest" She smiled and fell asleep. Mark smiled and went to the guest room to find a pup and his wife's brother. " You staying tonight Devin?" " Yeah I am" "Alright see you in the morning." He went down stairs to watch T.V.

The sound of Andi crying waked Sarah up. "Mark you going to get her?" she looked to her side to see it empty. She laid down for 5 minutes and still heard Andi crying. She got up and looked in the nursery. She saw a dark tall figure standing over the crib. "Mark is she hungry?" "Ssssshhhhh." 'Mark' said. "Fine" When she turned she saw Hunter growling at 'Mark'. "Hunter be quiet." Hunter stopped growling but didn't take his eyes off of 'Mark'. Sarah went out of the room and went down the hallway and down the stairs. She then went into the kitchen frigerter and tock out the milk and turned around. She jumped when she saw mark. " Hey did you calm the baby down?" "What are you talking about? I just woke up." " What then who's…?" "ANDI!" Sarah dropped the milk and went up stairs leaving a confused mark behind. Sarah was at the nursery door and went inside to find the hunter on the floor getting up with a lot of blood in his tongue and muzzle. She looked at the shadow figure and found him holding his bitten hand. Then she found her self on the ceiling and she screamed and the shadow figure slashed her stomach.

When Mark heard Sarah scream he rushed inside the nursery to find everything in place and he saw the pup on it's back legs looking into the crib. He went toward the crib and saw his daughter looking at the ceiling and the pup looking at Andi before he looked up he heard Devin coming into the room. " What's going on? Why did I hear screaming?" " I don't know. Sarah was down stairs. But when she saw me she screamed and came up stairs screaming Andi's name." When they both looked at Andi they saw that her black hair now had silver highlight and her eyes were still gray but it had Dark blue around the pupil. They also noticed Hunter had a mark on his shoulder. Then Andi started whimpering and Hunter started to put his paws on her eyes as she continuing Staring at the ceiling. " What wrong my little warrior? Hunter?." He then saw something red drop on the baby's cheek and he touched it. Then on his hand more red stuff dropped on his hand. He and Mark looked up to see Sarah on the ceiling with a gash crossed her stomach. "SARAH. NOOO!!" Mark screamed. Then Sarah started to go in flames. Devin reacted on instinct and grabbed Andi and told hunter to run. When they got out the nursery door in the nursery the ceiling collapsed on Mark. Devin looked shocked and stood there for a few second. Hunter heard Andi whimpering and bit Devin's hand. HARD. When Devin felt the bite he snapped out of it and ran down the stairs and out the door with hunter right next to him and went across the street and stopped and looked back when he got on the sidewalk. Then the house exploded. The neighbors turned on their lights and went outside when they saw the fire they called 911.

A few minutes later the cops, ambulance, and firefighters were they're putting out the fire. Devin was on the hood of his 1969 camaro. He over heard the firefighters saying to the police that it was a gas leak, but he knew better. He knew he was going next. He was going to learn what killed his sister and brother in law. He was going to learn the way of his ancestors, which was. Hunting the Supernatural. He smirked and got in side his car with Andi and Hunter and went to the home filled with all of his ancestor's weapons, books, And Cars. The Serna hunter's house.

Please read and review and let me know how it is.


	2. Women In white Part 1

I don't own supernatural AT ALL!

Warning- Gory, blood and cursing…

(Sam POV)

" Sam are you ready? We have to go!" A girl in a nurse's costume yelled going to the front door. "Do I have to?" I Said, " Yes it's going to be fun!" The women said turning around to look at me. I walked in regular jeans, T-shirt and a jacket. " Where is your costume Sam." " You know how I feel about hollowing." I said looking in her eyes. I smiled. Than we left going to the club to "celebrate".

(At the club)

"To Sam in passing his test in flying colors." " It's not a big deal." I could still feel a smile on my face when I said that. " Yes it is." Jess said smiling at me. She looked at me with pride and love. ' How did I get this amazing girl' I thought to my self. " Well I got a interview for law school in town" "That's great Sam." She said smiling. " Well I am going to get more shoots." Our friend said (A/N Does he have a name?) " NO! No more!" Jess and me shouted. He of course ignored us and went to get the shoots. " Hey you're going to be great." " I better be." I said " Hey you are going to pass that interview. I know it." Jess said smiling. " What would I do with out you?" I asked. " She than smirked and said "Crash and Burn." She smiled at me and kissed me.

(At the House)

I was in a light sleep when I heard the window open in the living room. I snapped the my eyes open, got out of the bed slowly to not wake jess and peaked out of the door of the bedroom. I looked at the entry of the kitchen and saw a shadow figure pass through the kitchen door to the firigurater. I quickly stood near the door that exit the kitchen and entered the living room.

The figure opened the door and I tried to hit him from behind, but he blocked it. We than had a couple of blows to each other blocking each other's move, But the figure finally got me and flipped me over. " Easy there tiger." The figure said " Dean? You scared the hell out of me." I saw dean smirk at that " That's because your are out of practice." I got annoyed and flipped him and got my leg on top of chest and pined him down. " Or not. Get off of me." " Dean What the hell are you doing here?" "I was going to get a beer." Of course a smart-ass commit from Dean like always. "WHAT the HELL are you doing here?" " OK we have to talk." "Oh the phone." I said it like the obvious thing in the world. " If I would have called would you have picked up?" Before I could say anything back the lights turned on. " Sam?" I heard jess say in a sleepy voice. "Oh hey jess." I saw dean looking at jess like a piece of meat. " Jess this is Dean." " Dean this is my girl friend Jessica."

" Oh this is brother Dean?" She said with a smile on her face. " I love the smerfs." Dean said looking at jess. "You know I got to say you are way out of my little brother league." " Well let me go put something on." " Nonono. Wouldn't dream of it. It was nice meeting you, but I got to have a word with Sammy here." I looked at dean and walked to jess putting my arm around her. " No what ever you got to say you can say it in front of her." Dean looked at me for a minute and said, " Ok, dads missing a few days." " So Dad will show up sooner or later." Dean looked at me for another minute " Let me rephrase that dads on a HUNTING TRIP and has been gone a few days." I was silent for a few second " excuse us jess we have to talk about this outside." Then walked out with dean.

(Outside)

" Come on Dean you can't just expect me to come with you when you appear out of no where." I said " Sam. Dads missing we need to find him" "So are you coming or not?" " I'm not" "What why?" I swore I was done hunting for good." I said seriously. " I know it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." " When I was 9 I told dad of the thing in my closet and he gave me a .45." " What was he suppose to do." " I was 9 years old dean. NINE. He was suppose to say don't be afraid of the dark." " Don't be afraid of the dark? Seriously Sammy?! Of course you should be afraid of the dark WE KNOW what out there." " After the thing Killed mom we hunted and killed everything in our way." "We save a lot of people too." Interrupting me. We continued to walk to the car. " The weapon training, melting silver into bullets. Man Dean we were raised like warriors." " What you going to live a normal Apple pie life.?" "Not NORMAL, safe." We stared at each other for a few minutes " Come on Sammy I can't do this alone." "YES, you can." " Yeah, but I don't want to." Dean said looking down.

I sighed 'I'm going to regret this' "What was he hunting." Dean looked up with a big smile " Alright lets see" Dean opened his trunk " Where did I put those." " If dad was on a hunting trip why aren't you there with him?" "I was working on my own hunt." Dean said still looking for something. " DAD let you go on a hunting trip ALONE.?" Dean stopped and looked at me. " Hey dude I'm 26." "Dean went back to finding some thing and finally found it " Here it is. Dad was checking out this hunt in Southern California. Over the pass 20 years all men went missing from their cars. All men, all in the single mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to check it out. Which was 3 weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since. Than I get this voice mail yesterday." He plays the voice mail and all you can hear is dads voice and scratching noise." "You know there is CPD on that" I said. "Smart thinking I took the scratching noise slowed the message and this is what I got." 'I CAN NEVER GO HOME.' A women's voice said. I repeated what she said, " Never go home."

Dean closed the trunk and leaned on it looking at me. " You know I didn't haven't bothered you for a few years not at all." I looked at him and sighed, " Fine I will go with you, but I have to be back by first day Monday." "What's on Monday?"

~Skip~

(Andi's POV) (Yay my OC )

~Dream~

I was outside an old abandoned house with Hunter by my side looking in the house from the window. Suddenly I heard Hunter growling and saw his ears perk up and looked behind us. I than heard a sound of a car engine and ran to the side of the house with hunter behind me ready for anything. Suddenly I saw a 1967 Chevy Impala Pulling up in front of the house with two boys. The one in the back seat had black hair. The boy in the drivers seat had brown hair. Than there was a girl in white in the passenger seat looking at the house. " I can never go home." She stated sadly and disappeared. Than she reappeared on the brown hairs boys' lap and he started to scream in pain " DEAN help me!" the brown haired boy screamed " Sam NOOO!" And then there was blood all inside the car from both of the boys."

~Dream END~

I woke up trying to catch my breath and calm my self down Sweat all over my body. Hunter woke up and looked around for danger. Finding nothing out of place Hunter got up from the floor next to my bed and jumped on me licking my face. I laughed and pushed his head softly away from my face. " Don't worry hunter I'm fine now." I said smiling. Than my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said UNCLE. I picked it " Hey Uncle what's up?" "Andi I have a new job for you." 'Always go to the point. Huh Uncle.' I thought sighing inwardly. "What you got old man." " I'm not that old I'm 42" "Could've fooled me." I mumbled, " What was that?!" "Nothing, Nothing at all. All I wanted to know is about the job." I said 'innocently'. " Alright in southern California there have been Men missing the past 20 years from their cars. All Men, All on the same stretch of road all right I'll take it." " I'll send you all of the information to your computer." He than hung up. " Come on Hunter we got another job." Hunter looked at me with excitement in his eyes and I laughed we got ready and into my car. As we drove away I said " Good-Bye Phoenix, Arizona. Might see you in the near future."

Please Review and tell me how you like it I want at least 2 reviews or more


	3. Women In White Part 2

**I Do Not Own SuperNatural at all!**

**Warning- Cursing, Death, Spoilers Ect.**

**Previously in Supernatural:**

" Come on Hunter we got another job." Hunter looked at me with excitement in his eyes and I laughed we got ready and into my car. As we drove away I said " Good-Bye Phoenix, Arizona. Might see you in the near future."

Now: With Sam and Dean (Sam POV)

Me and Dean finally got to Southern California and stopped at a gas station to get food and gas. I looked through a box of caset taps and sighed _' Doesn't he have other music besides rock.' _I heard Dean say "Hey you want breakfast!" I look over to him to see him holding junk food. "No thanks, How did you pay for that any way you and dad still running credit card scams." Dean took the gas pump out of the car. "It isn't our fault we sign the application and they send it to us" I sighed "Dude you really need to update your caset tap collection." "why" "For one there caset taps and two there old punk rock music." Dean to mattalica caset tap and put it on. "You know the rules Sammy Driver picks the music and shot gun shot's his cake hole." He puts the music loud "You know Sammy is a 10 year old nick name" "Sorry can't here you music is too loud" and starts driving. We see police surround a car on the bridge and Dean got out his fake badge and we walk over to the group of police and the police started talking "So this kid he's dating your daughter right, How's Amy doing?" The officer nodded "She's putting up missing posters down town." Dean then said " You had another one of these last week didn't you." The officer got up of his crouching position "Who are you?" Dean flashed his badge saying "Federal Marshals" "First they send a Federal Agent exactly 1 hour ago and now they send a federal Marshal." Me and Dean looked at each other confused "Who was this Agent?" "It was a girl with black hair with Silver Highlight and Gray eyes with unusual dark blue ring around the pupils said her she was Agent Martinez. She looks in her 20's. " "Yeah we went over her notes and decided since she is new we decided to see if she got all her notes right." The officer nodded and answered all of our questions and we got in the car and drove Down town.

~skip the talk with Amy and Friend~

~Library~

We found a computer and went to it and sat down on the chairs. "I wounder who was that Agent, Was she a hunter." I said looking at Dean who was trying to find information. "I think she is a hunter." I looked at dean in surprise "Why do you say that Dean?" He turned the screen towards me and I saw the computers history. "Why am I looking at the computer History Dean." "Look at the history 1 hour ago" I clicked on the document and see an article Suicide on Centennial. The same one we were looking for. I look at Dean "She is a hunter all right"

We printed the article and went to the bridge. We got out of the car when we stopped the car on the bridge. We went to the spot where the women in white jumped "So this is where she took the swan dive" Dean said when we looked down. "What are we going to do now?" "We keep digging to we find what's going on." I sighed "Dean I have to go back the interview-" "Yeah the interview forgot about that. You really going through this aren't you? You going to be a Lawyer, marry your girl." "yeah why not?" "Does Jessica know what you did?" "No and she isn't ever going to know" dean scoffed "Well that's healthy. You're going to realize what your really are" "And what is that?" "One of us" "No I'm not one of you." Before we could say anything we heard a girl behind us "Are you guys going to keep arguing or are you just going to let the hunt stand right there."

We turned around to see a girl with Black hair with silver highlight and gray eyes that looked like silver in the moonlight and dark blue ring around each pupil. Next to her looked like an over grown wolf. Me and Dean took one step back. Dean then said "Who are you?"

~Andi's POV~

"Who are you?" The man with black hair said "Now is not the time for introductions." I looked behind them to see the Women in White standing on the edge of the bridge look at me and the boys finally turned around to see the Women in White and gasped. The Women in White jumped off and we went running to the edge to see her not there I heard a engine turn on to see a car with no passenger. "Hey boys is that your car." They turned to the car and the black haired boy reached into his pocket and took out car keys. We looked at the car keys and me and Hunter turned around and started running as we hear the car go into drive. I heard two pairs of foot steps running far behind us. Me and Hunter jumped of the edge of the bridge and landed on the hill safely I look up to see Sam I presumed holding on the edge and Dean fall into the smelly water. I walked up the hill and crossed the bridge to my car.

I opened the backseat door and Hunter jumped in the car and I closed the door I opened the driver door and got in closing the door behind me I turned on the car and put my hand on the shift. "Hey wait!" I looked out the driver window to see a car next to me and Dean in the drivers seat, Sam in the passenger seat. Sam started talking "Hey can we get your name." I looked at him "It's Andi Lee Serna. The dog in the back is Hunter. How about you?" Sam started to talk again "My Name is Sam Winchester and this is my Brother Dean Winchester." "Winchester. I heard that last name some where before." Dean started speaking this time "You know someone by John Winchester." I thought back "Yeah I remember now. Uncle said my mom was child hood friends with John and someone else. Mary I think it was." They both look surprise "Your mom knew our mom and dad." "Mostly Mary though. Uncle said Mom and Mary made a promise to each other 30 or so years ago. Don't ask what it was because I don't know." "You kept saying was when you spoke of your mom and dad." Sam pointed out "My mom and dad are dead. They died in my nursery 22 years ago, a mysterious fire." They both looked at each other with shocked expressions "Our mother died in my nursery 22 years ago." Sam said Dean spoke up "Are you after the Demon who started the fire?" "Yeah why you ask?" "Hunt with us we're look for the demon too."

"Ok, Let's finish this hunt you said you needed to go some where Sam?" "How did you know that?" I rolled my eyes "You guys were screaming at each other." He and Dean looked embarrassed "I'm going to an interview to be a Lawyer." I nodded "You got a girl" He nodded with a smile on his face "Yeah" "She knows what you are?" He sighed "No and she isn't" I was confused "Why don't you tell her. I mean you love her, she love you. She does have a right to know who you were. If she rejects you it's her fucking lost not yours. Another thing is shouldn't she know what's out there, so she can defend her self. Besides once you start hunting there is NO way of getting out" They both looked at me with a surprise look "I'm not going to tell her." I sighed "Why the hell are you being complicated! Are you embarrassed of your self, of your life! Because if you are YOU are the stupidest Hunter ever! You know what's out there and you know how to defend your self from the Supernatural and you can save at least some people." I put my car in drive and drove away.

Ok how do you like it Good? Bad? Review please!


	4. AN

**A/N: **Hey guys : ) First I want to say that I'm sorry I have not updated for some time and ask for a little patience please. I am so happy that you guys love my story and it makes mw smile every time I read your reviews. I thank you for all your support. Lastly, I will be changing my user name from **REDandBLACKlunerwolf **to **AzmarieLeeLee **I wanted to tell you because I don't want you to freak out when you see another username with the same stories. Thank you!


	5. SOPA is BACK

SOPA is back and this time all of us might be in trouble, not only might we loss Fanfiction but those of us writing fanfics are going get in trouble, we might be sent to jail for writing fanfics. We would all be charged with a felony of the United States for writing about something we love!

Anyway there is a link to the petition is on the bottom of this A/N sign people, you will need in email but you should not be sent more then verify email thing

This is the one thing I really need you to do, sign the petition to stop SOPA again, and start signing across fanfiction for other to do the same, Let us save Fanfics and authors, get the word out, we have until September 21, 2013!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

We have 16,390 now! We need over 84,000 more we can do this! Spread the word, sign the petition, Thank You!

For more information about SOPA go to:

music/articles/558075-sopa-returns-govt-trying-to- revive-felony-streaming-provisions

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

/usa/sopa-commerce-streaming-illegal-183/

or search SOPA petition


End file.
